Wish Granted
by See Jane Write
Summary: Anya's wish that Xander was never born from Entropy was granted...Finished now...
1. Prologue

Wish Granted

Prologue

Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, these characters are not mine. I know, it's shocking. And this little scene here is from "Entropy" written by Drew Z. Greenberg with modifications to get into the more plot-y-ness (if that's even a word...)

Anya turned her back on Xander, walking a few steps away from him so there would be more distance between them. She crossed her arms angrily across her chest, just wishing that Xander would leave her alone. There was no point in him being around. He had left her at the altar so clearly he did not truly care about their relationship. He was just like all those other men Anya had punished during her thousand-year job as a vengeance demon. She knew it had happened to all those other girls, but Anya had never imagined that such a dreadful thing would happen to her.

Xander moved a little closer to his ex- fiancee, hoping he could still make things right with her. He had to. "All I want is for us to be together. I love you. I...I wish we could just go back to the way things were before. He gave a weak smile, hoping to win her over. Not that he deserved it or anything, but he needed it. He needed forgiveness. He didn't need her love back, he couldn't imagine she'd give it to him, but he definitely needed to be forgiven. Such a thing would not be easy, he knew, but he'd do anything for it.

Anya was mad, her anger obvious. She had had enough of this and was doubting if she could take any more of it. Things could never be the same between the two of them, not after everything that's happened. She knew it and she knew that he knew it too. "And I wish you were never born," she said, her face morphing into her vengeance demon face without Xander seeing her.

She turned around, her normal face back and looked at Xander. Only he was not there. Anya groaned, remembering that vengeance demons cannot safely grant their own wishes. Though she thought it was stupid, she didn't make the rules. There was nothing she could do.

Anya sighed, figuring that Xander had left the apartment finally, just leaving her the same way he had on that disastrous March day. If he had any common sense whatsoever he would not even bother trying to find her again. Anya sighed, her eyes growing very heavy. Ever since that day she had not been able to sleep well and now it was catching up on her. Within seconds, the vengeance demon was asleep on the couch.

As soon as her head hit the couch pillow, Halfrek appeared with a wicked smile on her face. Her faced transformed from human to vengeance demon as she said, "Wish Granted."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I think it's bluntly obvious that nothing here is mine. Everything is credited to Joss Whedon, my TV god and meanie at the same time

Willow Rosenberg sighed, turning around to face her television. She began flipping through the channels, finding nothing good. She sighed, growing very bored. She frowned, knowing that her life must have been the most screwed up life she had heard of.

In most towns, if a person were to walk in there and say "Hey, wanna kill some vampires?", they would probably be sent to a mental institution. But not Sunnydale. This town is reined by vampires. No decent human would ever even think about going outside one second after sunset. Police officers on the night shift always quit as soon as they found out their shift.

Willow sighed, remembering Buffy. She had come to Sunnydale in 1997, transferring from some school in Los Angeles. When she first saw her, Willow thought that Buffy Summers was just another one of Cordelia's friends and no one special. Just someone else who would be mean to her, teasing her through graduation. Then she found out about vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. And that they were real. And Buffy was Chosen to stop them.

She had been happy. This girl, a superhero person and she had picked Willow as her best friend. Then that year, right around some big dance at the Bronze, Willow couldn't quite remember what, an ancient evil vampire was supposed to rise. He had bitten Buffy and then drowned her. Angel, Buffy's vampire crush, was got there shortly after but since he had no breath, he couldn't bring her back. By the time he got her to Mr. Giles, the librarian and Buffy's Watcher, it was too late.

Willow sighed once more, wishing things could just go back to the way they were before. Back then, in Sunnydale 1997. Things now were total chaos everywhere; hell let loose on Earth. Since no one had been able to kill the Master, he was still undead, residing at the Sunnydale Mall along with his band of vampires, including the first woman Willow had ever loved, Kendra.

Willow knew that Kendra had never shared the same feelings that she had, but she still cared about Kendra with all her life. Kendra had been called to Sunnydale the day following Buffy's death. She was the new Chosen One, there was nothing that could stop that.

Except the Master.

While on patrol with Giles and Willow, Kendra had decided to run ahead, for she knew of a place where vampires would be gathered, but she thought that the best way to kill them would be to have her go ahead with Giles and Willow following behind them. Her plan probably would have worked, provided that the Master didn't know about it. But, since he did, Kendra never saw the harsh light of day again. The Master had created history that night. And Kendra was the first Slayer ever to be sired.

Willow sighed, pulling herself out of her misery, walking over to the door, opening it. She smiled at the young teenaged girl in front of her. "Dawn, hey," she said with a smile as she opened the door a bit more to let Faith's sister inside.

Faith was the Slayer called once Kendra had been turned. Dawn had been sent to Faith for protection in the form on Faith's younger sister. Not that the Slayer had actually cared what anyone thought. Sure, she had protected the little girl, but only because it was her duty. In the end, Faith had been killed by Vampire Kendra, summoning the current Slayer, Kennedy. Giles had taken Dawn under his arm, raising her as her legal guardian.

But things with the Watcher were not right. Technically, he was not the Watcher to any slayer besides Buffy. But all the Slayers came to Sunnydale because of all the evil, their Watchers coming with them. Most of the Watchers have been killed within their first day or so, thus causing Giles to train the Slayers.

"Hey Willow," Dawn began as she stepped inside the apartment. "Is Tara around, or just you?" she asked curiously, referring to Willow's current girlfriend. The two of them had met by chance when Willow and Giles had saved Tara from a vampire on their way home from getting some food. After that night, Tara had given Willow her phone number, just in case Willow would ever need anything. They had been dating ever since.

"Tara's at the university studying," Willow began, wondering how on earth Tara could keep up with her schoolwork during times like these. Even Willow herself had chosen not to go to college for fear that one of her later classes might run a bit too late and she would find herself victim to the next vampire. But she still learned since she was fortunate enough to help Tara study often. "Why?"

"Well, Giles is circling around the building," Dawn explained. "He wants me to bring the two of you out. He said there's something important and he and Kennedy are going to need some magickal help."

Willow nodded. Magick was another one of the numerous glues that held her and Tara together. Through their combined power, the two of them could do almost anything the white magicks had to offer, as well as a few things dealing with darker magicks. "Well," she started, "if you give me a minute to change and run a crush through my hair, I'll be right there then we can pick up Tara."

Dawn nodded. "Alright, that seems fair," she stated as she headed out of the apartment. "And I still find that ceiling fan very attractive," she said with a smile.

"I know you do," Willow said as she shooed Dawn out of the way. "And I don't mean to be rude, but I do have to change," she said with a laugh.

Dawn nodded again. "Right. I'll be with Mr. Giles in the car," she said as she closed the door to Willow's apartment before rushing quickly out to the car.

Willow smiled gratefully as she rushed over to her bedroom and over to her closet, quickly scanning it for dark colors. Vampires were quickly drawn to anything bright and the last thing Willow would want to do would be to draw attention to herself. She sighed, grabbing a brown sweatshirt and hastily putting it on as she searched for black pants.

After successfully changing Willow scanned the apartment for a bunch of crosses, stakes, and holy water. According to Dawn, Giles always kept piles and piles of garlic in his car. Feeling quite confident with herself, Willow walked out of the apartment, locking all five locks as she did such. One can never be too safe in Sunnydale. She knew vampires could not enter a private residence, and she was proud to say that no vampire had ever crossed that threshold, not even Angel. But a demon could enter and that was not something she and Tara needed.

"Thank god!" Giles said as Willow jumped into the passenger seat. As soon as the door was closed, Giles floored the accelerator.

"Woah, you're a speed demon?" Dawn asked as she raised an eyebrow at her guardian.

"Nope," Kennedy said, shaking her head as she peered out the darkened back window of the van. "We've got company."

"Company in form of who?" Willow asked as she reached for one of her crosses. "Vampires? Demons?"

Kennedy squinted slightly to catch a slightly better look. "Vampires," she announced.

"Random?" Giles asked as he kept driving.

Kennedy shook her head once more. "Not so much."

"Spike and his group?" Dawn asked with a gulp.

"Everyone," Kennedy announced. "Spike, Drusilla, Kendra, Cordelia, everyone."

Willow nodded. Spike and Drusilla had come to Sunnydale shortly after Kendra had been killed by the Master, thinking Sunnydale would basically be a Slayer-less town. And Cordelia...Willow chuckled slightly. Of all the people she had thought might get sired, Cordelia was never one of them. Especially considering who the former cheerleader's sire was. She sighed. Cordelia had been sired by her old friend Jesse the night of the Harvest. Back when Buffy was still around. Back before Willow had realized she was a lesbian. But after Jesse's death and Buffy's, things were different.

"Willow?" Kennedy asked curiously as she looked over at the witch.

"What?" Willow asked as she once again came back from memory-land. "Sorry"

"Save it," Giles commanded as he stopped the van. "We have work to do," he said as he stepped out, armed with crosses, holy water, and garlic.

"Right," Kennedy added as she too stepped out, everyone else following in her lead.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: All the characters and whatnot belong to Mr. Joss Whedon.

"Alright," Kennedy began as she saw the approaching vampires. "Dawn, take Cordelia. Giles, you have Kendra. Willow gets Drusilla and I'll handle Spike. Alright?" she asked as she heard the various Scoobies mumbling their agreements.

Dawn swallowed hard, clutching her stake tightly as she advanced over to Cordelia. "Alright Popular Vampire," she began nervously. "This is going to be simple"

"Less talking," Cordelia commanded as she moved closer to Dawn.

Dawn nodded fearfully. "Well, we could skip that and get to the staking," she offered with a small smile as she tried to hit Cordelia's heart, but missed and ended up tearing the bottom part of the vampire's shirt.

"You're going to pay for that," Cordelia said angrily. "That was the newest Ava Gregory design!" she pouted.

"Aw, too bad," Dawn began with false sympathy as she once again gave an honest attempt at staking the vampire in front of her, but once again missed, this time hitting the girl's left shoulder hard.

"Bitch," Cordelia declared angrily as she launched herself into her vampire face and gazed longingly at Dawn's long and slender neck.

Willow caught sight of them as she was busy concentrating on anything but Drusilla's long red fingernails. "Giles, get Dawn!" she screeched as she gave a sudden and unexpected hit to Drusilla, knocking the insane vampire down to the hard pavement on the street.

"Got it," Kennedy called as she ran over to the teenager pulling her away from Cordelia and shoving her into the van. "We're out of here."

"Leaving so soon?" Kendra asked with a wicked smile, her accent still remaining very Jamaican.

"The music hasn't even started yet," Drusilla added as she stuck her lower lip out sadly.

"What's this all about leaving?" Spike asked curiously as he saw Willow and Kennedy retreating back to the already started van.

As she closed the door, Kennedy rolled her eyes. "Dawn!" she groaned as she sat down next to the teenager.

"Sorry," Dawn began truthfully as she buckled the seatbelt across her thin body. "I didn't mean to piss her off, but it's Cordelia. It's hard not to piss her off."

"They're following us," Willow stated as she turned her head toward the back of the van in effort to stop the rising argument between Dawn and Kennedy.

Kennedy rolled her brown eyes once more as she leaned over and pulled out a small black duffel bag filled with emergency weapons. She gave a short smile as she crackled the back window open just wide enough to throw a small bottle of holy water at the vampires. "Not anymore," she stated angrily as she returned the window to its more appropriate closed state. "Now let's just get to the campus and pick Tara up without any trouble."

"Agreed," Giles stated as he pressed harder on the accelerator.

"Well...that was fun," Spike grumbled sarcastically as the four of them began walking back towards the mall, fortunately not too far from their current position. His arm was wrapped possessively around Drusilla as the couple moved further from the other two female vampires with them. Mostly for his sanity's sake, since although he loved Drusilla, he had her and only needed her. Cordelia and Kendra only got on his nerves. And in his mind, he had put up with enough things going wrong for one night.

"Not particularly," Kendra pointed out angrily as she turned to Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded and rolled her eyes in disgust. "Tell me about it. We didn't even kill anyone."

"That bites," Kendra agreed as she rushed ahead in hurry to get to the mall, hoping the less important vampires had brought back someone fresh to kill.

Cordelia sighed, following the other three vampires as they entered and quickly went over to the middle of the mall where the Master was seated, one wine glass filled with fresh human blood held in his right hand.

"Back so soon?" he asked. From the tone of his voice, one could tell he was clearly displeased with them. "Was the Slayer really that easy to kill? Something tells me she wasn't."

"She had friends and weapons and holy water and stuff," Cordelia pointed out as she walked over to the current male vampire she was using. "And one of them tore my shirt," she whined for the millionth time with a frown.

"We're in a mall, dumb ass," Spike said crossly. "A mall that still gets the latest clothes sent to it every so often."

"So the Slayer still lives?" the Master demanded angrily as he slammed his wrist against the table, causing the glasses of blood on it to go splattering everywhere.

"That would be correct, sir," Kendra dutifully told him. "They got away in that huge van."

"Find them!" The Master hollered loudly, standing up and tossing his empty glass to the floor as he did such. "And kill them slowly and painfully," he added as he reached for a second glass.

Drusilla's eyes widened eagerly. "I like that game," she perked up happily as she began heading out, Spike and Kendra right behind her.

"Just those three?" the Master asked as he glanced over at Cordelia and her toy. The former cheerleader rolled her eyes as she began following, her male vampire right behind her. "That's better," he stated as he returned back to his throne, so to speak.

The trip to the university went more or less smoothly and the Scoobies soon found themselves back in the main part of Sunnydale, Main Street to be specific heading towards Giles's shop. Shortly after Dawn had become into being, Giles had stumbled upon the magick store and found that the owner had been killed. He then decided to take over and run the shop, which he did with the help of Willow's high school friend and fellow witch, Amy Madison.

"We're going back to the store?" Kennedy asked as she raised an eyebrow. She loved the store and was fond of using it as a meeting place--in the daylight. Come nightfall, she hated it as it was a public place, meaning vampires could enter without invitation.

Giles nodded. "Don't worry, I've put plenty of locks on the doors. We should be safe," he said as he stopped the van and the Scoobies quickly departed and rushed to the door.

"Giles, you locked it?" Dawn asked in shock as she turned to face the Watcher, her mouth dropped open in horror. She rattled at the handle a few times before giving up.

"Just to be safe," the Watcher said in his defense as he reached into his pocket for the keys.

"But that can never happen in this town," Kendra said as she snuck up behind the five Scoobies, her fingers tracing along Willow's arm just to poke fun at the lesbian witch. "There are bad things here," she stated as she moved over towards Tara.

"Giles, open that door," Kennedy commanded as she moved closer to the Watcher, increasing the distance between her and the growing group of vampires, five of them it looked like but there could be more on the way.

Giles nodded as he fiddled around with his keys, searching for which one opened the bottom lock to the shop.

"Giles, hurry and open the door!" Kennedy amended her earlier statement as she reached for a few stakes, tossing one to Tara who held it up in Kendra's face.

"Bad kitten," Drusilla began softly as she came up from behind Tara, knocking the small wooden stake from the witch's hand. "You don't play by the rules," she scolded.

"There are rules on how to kill vampires?" Kennedy asked as she tried to hold back her fear as she saw the other three vampires coming in closer towards the shop.

Drusilla licked her lips as she began advancing towards Kennedy, completely forgetting about Tara.

"Easy now, pet," Spike began. "You know what the master said."

"What'd he say?" Kennedy asked. "Kill me? I have to say, you vampires aren't all that original. It's always about killing the Slayer," she continued as she held a cross up in front of her and Giles, shielding them from possible danger while the Watcher still struggled to open the shop door.

"'Kill them' were his exact words," Cordelia's lackey spoke up as he looked at which Scooby was closest to him and would be easiest to kill. Definitely not the redhead or the Slayer, but the other two. The secondary witch and the teenager. They would be pretty easy, and probably pretty good to suck the blood from.

Willow's eyes widened. "Giles!" she begged as she quickly moved protectively in front of Tara to ensure that no one would dare mess with her girlfriend.

"Got it!" Giles yelled as he shoved the key into the lock and began trying to open it, something that was annoyingly hard this night.

"Got her," Spike pointed out as he reached for Dawn and bit the youngest Scooby's neck and began drinking her blood. "Woah, there's bits of Slayer blood in this!" he said happily as he tossed Dawn over to Drusilla, who eagerly caught the body and began drinking.

"Dawnie," Willow whispered under her breath as she instantly began wondering if trying to help her now would do any good. Two vampires have already taken huge amounts of her blood.

"Oh goddess," Tara whispered as she quickly turned away, not wanting to watch the gruesome murder of her friend.

"Inside quickly," Kennedy commanded as she waved at Willow and Tara. "There's nothing we can do now except for save ourselves."

Willow prodded Tara to go inside as she picked up her girlfriend's fallen stake. "Go, I'll be right there," she whispered before Tara slipped inside the door.

"Willow, what are you doing?" Kennedy asked in fear as she stood in the doorway and watched as Willow advanced over to the five vampires eagerly drinking Dawn's blood from various parts of her body.

Willow said nothing, only walked over to the vampires, quickly debating which one of them she should use as payback. She would only have time to get rid of one of them for the instant she tried to kill a second one, someone would kill her. She sighed, plunging her stake directly into the heart of Cordelia Chase. "That's for killing Dawn," she muttered angrily as she looked at the four remaining vampires. "And for picking on me ever since preschool," she added softly as she quickly rushed into the Magic Box and closed the large door behind her.

The second she was in and the door was closed, Giles and Kennedy locked all ten locks to ensure that no vampire could enter the shop. The Slayer let out a huge sigh as she slumped to the ground of the store.

"Sorry about Dawn," Tara said sympathetically to Giles. A moment of silence overcame them all as they remembered the young girl. Giles took his glasses off as he began walking further into the shop and over to where he kept his journals, under the cash register. "Wait a minute," he said as he placed his glasses back on his face and looked at the woman standing there.

She appeared to be young, somewhere in early to mid twenties with straight blond hair coming to about her shoulders. She was seated on the stool behind the cash register and was looking straight at the Watcher with wide brown eyes. "Giles, I just made the stupidest mistake," she began.

"I beg your pardon," Giles began as he studied her. She was definitely not Amy as his co-worker would know much better than to walk around Sunnydale in the outfit that this woman was dressed in. While the red skirt may look good with the matching red tank top and red cardigan sweater, but in Sunnydale things were not about looks. Things were about being safe and walking around dressed like the woman was definitely perilous. "Who are you?" he asked a moment later.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Joss owns everything.

Chapter Three

"Is the Slayer dead?" the Master asked as he saw some of his finest minions walking up to him.

"Not exactly," Spike began as he began licking blood off of his fingers. "But we took out one of her friends and there were traces of Slayer blood in the friend's blood, so me and Dru are off," he added as he grabbed Drusilla by the arm and began walking down the mall hallway, stopping when they reached a small store and ran inside, pulling at each other's clothes.

Kendra rolled her eyes in disgust as she walked up to the Master, grabbing a small cup of blood from his vast tray of them beside him.

"The Slayer still is around?" he asked angrily.

Kendra nodded slightly. "She was protected. They had weapons."

"They took Cordy," the fourth vampire shot out angrily.

"She was weak, she deserved it," Kendra shot back at him. "If you can't deal with that, then just go stake yourself," she commanded.

The Master shook his head at that comment. "Don't do that," he commanded. "If you do, then they won, which means we loose. And I hate loosing."

"Beg pardon, who are you?" Giles asked again as he walked closer toward the blond, Willow and Tara following close behind him.

"Dammit, I was afraid of this," the blond muttered to herself as she got down from her seat and walked over to Giles's personal collection of demon books and whatnot. Without hesitation, she pulled out the book she needed and began flipping to the page she needed.

"How did you know about that?" Willow asked as she took a seat at the table.

"I'll explain, I promise," the blond began as she handed the open book to Giles, pointing down at a specific section of the page.

Giles cleaned his glasses for a moment before he began reading the material presented to him. "Anyanka, patron saint of scorned women," he read aloud.

Kennedy's eyes widened in shock as she move over towards the Watcher, peering over his shoulder. Her eyes then shifted down to the small illustration of a demon woman, who looked like a brunette, veinier version of the blond in front of her. "Is this you?" she asked curiously.

The blond nodded, briefly switching into her demon face for confirmation. "Giles, you have to make things right. It's what you do, I know that," she began.

"How?" Giles asked in apparent shock as he continued staring at the blond woman, Anyanka he knew now. "If you're Anyanka, why does any of this matter to you?"

"First off, I prefer just Anya," Anya began quietly as she walked out and joined the rest of the group. "And now comes the explaining. Now, some of this you might not believe since this reality is altered, but it's all true, I swear."

"Listening," Kennedy began as she started at Anya.

Anya nodded as she began fidgeting with her hands slightly as she began telling her story. "Everything about me you will read in there before 1998 is completely true. But that's only me. Now I'm not entirely sure what happened before I got to Sunnydale, but I know a thing or two. Mainly that you are not supposed to be the Slayer," Anya continued as she pointed over to Kennedy. "Buffy Summers was not supposed to have died that night. There was this boy, a really good friend of yours," she said with a nod at Willow, "who was supposed to be in love with her and he brought her back using CPR. Cordelia was not a vampire, she was actually supposed to fall in love with this guy who brought Buffy back, we'll just call him Betraying Guy to be simple."

"Why 'Betraying Guy'?" Tara asked curiously as she raised her hand much in the style of a little schoolchild who knew the answer to the teacher's question.

"I'll get to that," Anya answered before continuing with the story. "But this Betraying Guy decides that he would rather be kissing Willow than his girlfriend Cordelia. Unfortunately for him, Cordelia finds out and her wrath calls me to Sunnydale where I grant her a wish and alter reality. But in that reality, Giles smashes my pendant, or power source, and I'm left mortal and powerless back in the real world."

"The real world with Buffy being alive?" Willow asked curiously.

Anya nodded for affirmation. "Things there get complicated and I end up falling in love with this Betraying Guy. Things are going so great between us that he decides to propose, even though he only did that because he thought the world was going to end. He didn't really want to get married, but I didn't know that until that one day I dreamed about ever since I became humanÉOn our wedding day, Betraying Guy decides that he'd rather just go steady so he runs off leaving me to walk down that aisle alone with nothing to look forward to," Anya continued as her brown eyes slightly began to tear.

"You poor thing," Willow began as she walked over to the strange blond, ultimately placing a comforting arm around her shoulder and wiping the tears from her cheek.

Anya tried to shake it off. "I'm fineÉBut anyway, after that I get my vengeance powers back again. I take off and leave for a little, then come back and while I'm getting my things from our old apartment, he comes in and that's were things get a little fuzzy. All I know is we yell at each other and I say I wish he was never born."

"And because you are a demon, your wish came true?" Kennedy asked.

"No," Giles and Anya said at the exact same time.

"Why no?" Tara asked. "It looks like it came true," she said as she gestured around at the world around them with her hand.

"A vengeance demon cannot grant her own vengeance wishes," Giles explained as he looked up from the reading.

"Meaning that another demon must have somehow heard my wish and took it upon themselves to grant it," Anya elaborated.

"Any idea on who that might be?" Kennedy asked inquisitively.

Anya bit her lower lip for a second before letting out a small groan. "For crying out loud," she mumbled. "Turn to page two seventy one of that," she commanded Giles before she began yelling out "Halfrek! Come on Hallie, get your ass down here!"


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Hmm...Would someone in their right mind actually think I own these characters? They're all Joss's work.

Chapter Four

"You rang?" Halfrek asked curiously as she teleported herself into the Magic Box, all of the mortals in the room watching in awe. "I have been called and vengeance shall I wreak!" she added for a more proper entrance.

"Cut the crap, Halfrek," Anya commanded from behind the cash register.

"Oh," Halfrek began as her excitement quickly dwindled to nothing. "It's you. What do you want? You got your wish already."

Kennedy frowned slightly. "But isn't it normally three wishes? You know, like in Aladdin?"

Halfrek groaned as she mentally slapped herself. "No, it is not three wishes! It's one, like in the real world with vengeance demons! Anyanka, please, what is it now?"

"I want you to undo it," Anya whispered softly.

"What?" Halfrek asked in horror as she teleported next to her friend. "Are you insane? This is a pretty good vengeance spell if I do say so myself."

Anya groaned before repeating her earlier words. "Please Halfrek, just undo the spell," she whispered. "Please," she begged.

"But isn't this what you wanted?" Halfrek asked curiously. "You wished it, didn't you?"

Anya nodded slightly. "Yes, I wished it. But look at what's it doing to everyone," she pointed out with emphatic gestures at the people around the two vengeance demons.

"Man, D'Hoffryn was right," Halfrek mumbled softly. "You really did let this Xander thing domesticate you."

"Please," Anya begged as she started to reach for her friend's pendant.

Halfrek shook her head as she teleported over behind Kennedy. "You don't get that, Anyanka dear. It's not a toy."

"Come on, Halfrek," Anya begged. "The other world has to be better for you too. More human people out there to make wishes for you."

"Do you have any idea how angry D'Hoffryn gets at vengeance demons who withdraw spells?" Halfrek asked in astonishment. "I swear, unless the person is someone he adores as much as you which is impossible, a vengeance demon cannot get away with it. He'll kill us for sure!"

"Halfrek, this isn't right!" Anya begged.

"It's not supposed to be right," Halfrek pointed out as she moved away from the mortals. "It's vengeance, plain an simple."

"Um," Willow began cautiously as she approached the younger vengeance demon. "If I may be so bold," she continued, "but I really think Anya has a point."

"You're just saying that because you want your friend back!" Halfrek snapped. "This is between me and her. And the answer is no."

"So why are we going back?" Kendra began as she, Spike, and Drusilla began walking towards the Magic Box.

"To kill people and get a lot of blood," Spike grumbled as he followed the former Slayer. "I call killing the Slayer!" he added a moment later.

"And what are we not going to do?" Kendra asked in her same general-esque voice.

Drusilla licked her lips happily. "We're not going to get to ride any ponies," she said with a small giggle as they drew closer to the shop.

"What?" Kendra asked in annoyance as she turned around abruptly.

"We're not going to leave until everyone's dead," Spike grumbled. "Don't know who made you the bleeding boss though," he mumbled.

"That would be the Master," Kendra shot out as she stopped walking and stood outside the shop window.

Spike groaned again. "Well, your Bossiness, how do you propose we get inside?" he asked curiously.

Kendra shrugged as she picked Spike up and tossed him through the window. "Like that," she said simply as she crawled in through the hole Spike had made. "Alright, we're going to kill you so don't try to kill us," she announced as Drusilla entered the shop, all three of them in full vampire face.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: This may come as a bit of a shock, so it is suggested that you the reader sit down. Now please understand that this is how it was intended to be: These characters and stuff are all Joss Whedon's. He is the genius who created them for everyone else to manipulate however which way they want to. There, that wasn't too bad

Epilogue

All eyes instantly turned to the broken window as well as the three vampires who had made their way into the store. Their vampire faces were already present and the only thing missing from them was the blood of the innocent. Which, in this case, would be Kennedy, Willow, Tara, and Giles.

"William," Halfrek gasped in recognition of the blonde male vampire who advanced further into the store and wrapped one arm around Willow's tender neck. The vampire then glanced over at one of the other two who was busy holding Tara's hands together tightly, preventing the other witch from getting to her girlfriend.

Spike smiled wickedly as he sank his teeth down into the redhead Wiccan's neck and began draining the life from her. Tara could do nothing but close her eyes. She was not about to watch her lover die. Spike picked his head up and dropped Willow's body to the ground and continued looking around the shop, now in search for the Vampire Slayer.

"Wait a minute," he stated as his blue-eyed gaze fell onto the two vengeance demons, Halfrek in particular.

Anya stared in shock as she quickly picked up on the looks of recognition her friend and Spike were giving each other. "Hallie?" she asked as she took an involuntary step closer to the other vengeance demon.

"I was going to kill the Slayer, but this would be much more fun," Spike stated as he continued making his way over to Halfrek.

"Ok, ok," Halfrek began as she looked to Anya. "I'll undo your damn spell," she mumbled bitterly as she started chanting something softly.

Spike stopped in shock as she glanced back at the chaos behind him. His Drusilla was busy cornering the Vampire Slayer in the bookshelves. Kendra was toying around with Tara, possibly debating which one of the many ways to kill a human would be best for the situation.

Drusilla gave one clap before thrusting her nails into Kennedy's lower back and hoisting the Slayer up in her arms. She giggled once as she sunk her teeth into the girl's neck.

At that exact moment, Halfrek finished her chant that would undo the curse. The world around all of them went white and the reality as everyone knew it was beginning to restore itself to normal.

"And I wish you were never born," Anya stated as she glared at Xander. Furious that her wish was not being granted, Anya kept throwing out horrible things that she wished would happen to Xander. To her disappointment, none of them were coming true. Eventually she just gave up and stormed out of the place she used to call her apartment.


End file.
